SML Fanon Universe
"SML Fanon Universe" or "SFU" is a story company run by Rh390110478, CuldeeFell13, Endlesspossibilities 2006, Konanoki, Crediblerainbowguy, MarioFan2009 and ArthurFistMeme. It has ran since 2018 and ever since has made stories on the SML Wiki to the SML Fanon Wiki. Stories in the SFU # Good Night Mario! by MarioFan2009 # The New Neighbors by MarioFan2009 # CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! by Rh390110478 # Cross Country Detours by MarioFan2009 # The Little Hijacker! by MarioFan2009 # Goodman's Money Scams! by MarioFan2009 # The Little Hijacker 2! by MarioFan2009 # CuldeeFell Shortz! by CuldeeFell13 # The Fox and the Weasel by MarioFan2009 # Admin Hunting House! by MarioFan2009 # The Little Grey Mouse! by MarioFan2009 # Mouse and the Menace! by MarioFan2009 # The Night Watchman by MarioFan2009 # Jeffy's Dilemma! by MarioFan2009 # Canned Feud by MarioFan2009 # Fresh Shark by MarioFan2009 # Heart Head, You're Fired by MarioFan2009 # Corn Plastered by MarioFan2009 # Doggone Cats! by MarioFan2009 # The Mosquito Parade by MarioFan2009 # Jeffy and the Pig! by MarioFan2009 # Sand Fever! by MarioFan2009 # 12 Days of Plushmas! by Rh390110478 # 31 Days of Hallowiki! by Rh39011478 # I Have a Plan by MarioFan2009 # Mouse and the Menace REMASTERED by MarioFan2009 # Badman Thinks of Something New! by MarioFan2009 # Hop, Skip and a Chump by MarioFan2009 # The Unruly Flower by MarioFan2009 # Flower Meets Geist by MarioFan2009 # Fagin's Freshmen by MarioFan2009 # Shop, Look and Listen by MarioFan2009 # The Technology Virus by MarioFan2009 # Greetings... by MarioFan2009 # Buckaroo's Movie! by MarioFan2009 # The Back Alley Oproar by MarioFan2009 # Bully Bill's Plan by MarioFan2009 # Jeffy's Addiction by MarioFan2009 # A Wacky Worm by MarioFan2009 # Masked Menace by MarioFan2009 # Who's Kitten Who? by MarioFan2009 # The Bashful Buzzard by MarioFan2009 # The Mysterious Factory by MarioFan2009 # The Fella with the Fiddle by MarioFan2009 # The Flight to Canada! by MarioFan2009 # Tortoise Wins by a Hare by MarioFan2009 # The Lyin Mouse by MarioFan2009 # Mouse Wreckers by MarioFan2009 # When I Yoo Hoo by MarioFan2009 # The Mouse-Merized Cat by MarioFan2009 # Fool Coverage by MarioFan2009 # Swallow the Leader by MarioFan2009 # Goodman's Money Scheme 2 by MarioFan2009 # The Silly Three! by MarioFan2009 # My Favorite Rabbit by MarioFan2009 # Buckaroo's Story by MarioFan2009 # Chow Hound by MarioFan2009 # The Annoying Quail by MarioFan2009 # A Haunting by MarioFan2009 # Tick Tock Tired by MarioFan2009 # The Crow by MarioFan2009 # The Duck-Sitter by MarioFan2009 # Sweet Dreams! by MarioFan2009 # Ballot Box Jeffy by MarioFan2009 # Cursed Toys by MarioFan2009 # Shrek's Vacation by MarioFan2009 # Doodle Flower by MarioFan2009 # What Makes Jeffy Jeffy by MarioFan2009 # Bye, Bye Bluebeard by MarioFan2009 # A Bone for a Bone by MarioFan2009 # Dime to Retire by MarioFan2009 # Jeffy Rides Again by MarioFan2009 # Buckaroo's Love by MarioFan2009 # Double Chaser by MarioFan2009 # The Prison Break! by MarioFan2009 # Bowser Junior's Biggest Fear 2 by MarioFan2009 # The Hep Cat by MarioFan2009 # The Exchange Student! by Konanoki # The Mosquito! by fishydible (Crediblerainbowguy) # The House Problem! by ArthurFistMeme # Fishydible's Nightmare! by fishydible (Crediblerainbowguy) # The Imposters by MarioFan2009 # Swooner Crooner by MarioFan2009 # Jeffy and MarioFan2009's Adventure by MarioFan2009 # Behind the Meatball by MarioFan2009 # The Ant Fight of 3/12/19 by MarioFan2009 # Little Orphan Airedale by MarioFan2009 # The Bomber by MarioFan2009 # Death Notes by MarioFan2009 # Sockpuppet Company by MarioFan2009 # The Goofy Rabbits by MarioFan2009 # Bowser Junior Travels Through Time! by ArthurFistMeme # Jeffy's Sticker Chart! by ArthurFistMeme # The Lion's Busy by MarioFan2009 # Satan's Waitin' by MarioFan2009 # The Bucksters by MarioFan2009 # The Ant Problem by MarioFan2009 # PrestO ChangeO by MarioFan2009 # The Rabid Cat by MarioFan2009 # Pantry Panic by MarioFan2009 # Rh's Dilemma by MarioFan2009 # A Gruesome Twosome by MarioFan2009 # What's Brewin' Bruin? by MarioFan2009 # Haunted Grocery Shop by MarioFan2009 # Fox Pop by MarioFan2009 # House Busters! by MarioFan2009 # Stage Fright by MarioFan2009 # Mouse and the Beast by MarioFan2009 # The YouTube Experiment by OcarinaofDanger # Dog Daze by MarioFan2009 # One Meat Brawl by MarioFan2009 # TheSuperAlmightyDragon Gets Stuck on an Island by MarioFan2009 # Freeloaders by MarioFan2009 # MarioFan2009 and the Mansion by MarioFan2009 # Operation: Flower by MarioFan2009 # To Coyote Is a Human by MarioFan2009 # Dog House Poopy Butt by MarioFan2009 # Room and Mouse by MarioFan2009 # Fresh Airedale by MarioFan2009 # The Old Grey Note by MarioFan2009 # Mario Goes to the Future by MarioFan2009 # Thugs with Dirty Mugs by MarioFan2009 # The Iceman Bokoeth by MarioFan2009 # Of Geist and Cat by MarioFan2009 # Awful Badman by MarioFan2009 # Design to Leave by MarioFan2009 # Badman's Grandpa! by MarioFan2009 # Bad Luck Blackie! by MarioFan2009 # Jeffy Doodles by MarioFan2009 # Goodman's Money Scheme 3 by MarioFan2009 # A Cat's Tale by MarioFan2009 # Dr. Mouse and Mr. Boko by MarioFan2009 # I'd Love to Take Crows from You by MarioFan2009 # Cat-Tails for Two by MarioFan2009 # Early for a Bet by MarioFan2009 # Magical Maguro by MarioFan2009 # Splatfest! by MarioFan2009 # Dog Gone Modern by MarioFan2009 # Fair and Worm-er by MarioFan2009 # Hop, Look and Listen by MarioFan2009 # Kiddin' the Kitten by MarioFan2009 # Hobo Gadget Band by MarioFan2009 # Little Brother Mat by MarioFan2009 # Easy Peckin's by MarioFan2009 # Case of the Missing User by MarioFan2009 # Some Fun by MarioFan2009 # May in the Rain by MarioFan2009 # The Woods Are Very Suspicious by MarioFan2009 # Just One More Time by MarioFan2009 # MarioFan2009 Takes a Trip by MarioFan2009 # Life with Father by MarioFan2009 # Mouse Shot by MarioFan2009 # A Peck o' Trouble by MarioFan2009 # Lighthouse Mouse by MarioFan2009 # Rejected by MarioFan2009 # The Rigged Election! by ThomasandFriends7 # The Job Mixup! by ThomasandFriends7 # Mario's Replacement! by ThomasandFriends7 # Welcome, Friends! by ThomasandFriends7 # Scared Outta My Mind! by ThomasandFriends7 # Two Rabbits from Texas by MarioFan2009 # A Brave Little Bat by MarioFan2009 # Captain Gold by MarioFan2009 # After the Cliffhanger War! by MarioFan2009 # Monster Pack! by MarioFan2009 # Circus Today by MarioFan2009 # Dough Ray Me-ow by MarioFan2009 # MarioFan2009 and Badman by MarioFan2009 # MarioFan2009's Evil Twin! by MarioFan2009 # The Two Evil Strangers by MarioFan2009 # NO CLIFFHANGERS! by MarioFan2009 # Of Fox and Hounds by MarioFan2009 # The Shell Shocked Egg by MarioFan2009 # Shadow Raid by MarioFan2009 # Birth of a Norton by MarioFan2009 # Peck Up Your Troubles by MarioFan2009 # The Pest That Came to Dinner by MarioFan2009 SFU Expanded Universe The SFU Expanded Universe is a new sub-series to the SFU. This is where the chapter-based stories will be placed in. While they will still be set in the SFU, these stories will be set in the SFU Expanded Universe, which can expand upon the lore of the SFU! # The Badman Saga! by Rh390110478 # Toad's Revenge! by CuldeeFell13 # Robot Invasion by CuldeeFell13 # Beyond the Grave by EndlessPossibilities 2006 # World War Nerf by EndlessPossibilities 2006 # The Vandal Buster! by Rh390110478 # My Little Buckaroo! by MarioFan2009 # A Feud There Was by MarioFan2009 # The Baseball Tournament! by CuldeeFell13 # Tournament Arc by EndlessPossibilities 2006 # Bowser Ace Attorney by EndlessPossibilities 2006 # Poopy Butt's Revenge! by MarioFan2009 # Scaredy Dog by MarioFan2009 # Chef Pee Pee’s Killing Spree! by Rh390110478 # The Election! by Rh390110478 # The Big War by MarioFan2009 # CROSS-ing Over! Season One by Rh390110478 # Transport Heist by MarioFan2009 # Bowser Junior Quits! by MarioFan2009 # The Terrible 2's! by ArthurFistMeme # Bad Company! by ArthurFistMeme # Lost in the Forest! by ArthurFistMeme # The Twister! by ArthurFistMeme # Slendytubbies! by CuldeeFell13 # Paranormal Activity by MarioFan2009 # Buckaroo Arc by MarioFan2009 # Robotic Cat Arc by MarioFan2009 # Mario’s Revenge: The Final Video (COMPLETE FOR REAL THIS TIME) by Matthewess # The Beast Awakens! by ArthurFistMeme # Blood Money by MarioFan2009 # Project Users Season 1 by Endlesspossibilities 2006 # Lost Memories by Rh390110478 # In-FUNNY-ty War! by CuldeeFell13 # Article 13 Arc by MarioFan2009 # Buckaroo's Problem by MarioFan2009 # Project Users Season 2 by Endlesspossibilities 2006 # School of Heroes! by Rh390110478 # Vandal Buster: Part II by Rh390110478 # Far from the Burrow! Season One by CuldeeFell13 # The RH Superheroes! by Rh390110478 # SML-E: SuperMarioLogan Endgame by Matthew Ess # Jeffygeist! by CuldeeFell13 # The Purge! (SFU Story) by CuldeeFell13 # MarioFan2009's BIG Problem by MarioFan2009 # Robotic Cat Returns by MarioFan2009 # The Evil Money Dealer by MarioFan2009 # Attack of the Crazed Robots! by MarioFan2009 # Tri-World Tournament! by Rh390110478 # A New World Order! by Rh390110478 # 31 Days of Hallowiki: Ultimate by Rh390110478 # The Florida Games! by SML Nerd Fan # Robot Invasion: Part II by CuldeeFell13 # 12 Days of Plushmas 2019 by Rh390110478 # The Dream Crystals! Part 1 by Rh3901101478 SFU Sagas # The Dreamcaster Saga Upcoming Stories to the SFU # Jeffygeist vs Badman by CuldeeFell13 # Jeffygeist: Rise and Fall by CuldeeFell13 # Vandal Buster: Part III by Rh390110478 # Joseph into the Galaxy! by EndlessPossibilities2006 # Future MarioFan2009 Shorts! by MarioFan2009 # A Huge War Rises Up: Parts 1 and 2 by MarioFan2009 # Wiki Forces by CuldeeFell13 # Future CuldeeFell Shortz by CuldeeFell13 # Future CROSS-ING OVER Shorts by Rh390110478 # Future End’s by Endlesspossibilities 2006 # A War Rises: Parts 1, 2 and 3 by Rh390110478 # The Dream Crystals! Part 2 by Rh3901101478 Unofficial SFU Stories # SML User Laughers by SML Nerd Fan Films These are films based on the SFU Coming soon. # Badman Returns! based on “Badman Returns!” by Rh390110478 SFU Members # Rh390110478 (active) # CuldeeFell13 (active) # MarioFan2009 (active) # EndlessPossibilities_2006 (active) # Konanoki (inactive) # Crediblerainbowguy (retired) # ArthurFistMeme (Now OKool1470) (semi-active) # OcarinaofDanger (inactive) # Matthewess (semi-active) # ThomasandFriends7 (semi-active) # SML Nerd Fan (active) # Pinkswan95 (active) Trivia * Pinkswan95 is the latest member of SFU so far. * The stories were moved to the SML Fanon Wiki due to Trikkiboy's message. * The name was came up by Rh390110478. * The SFU is considered a parody of the MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe). * The only user who has a planned retirement date so far is MarioFan2009. * Crediblerainbowguy is the only person who has retired so far. Category:Series Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:Stories by Endlesspossibilities 2006 Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Stories by ArthurFistMeme Category:Stories by Crediblerainbowguy Category:Stories by Konanoki Category:Stories by OcarinaofDanger Category:Sunny Is Funny! Category:Buckaroo Shorts! Category:Hilarious Frida Category:From 2018 Category:From 2019 Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Universes